Family Reunion
by HisagiKuchiki
Summary: One-shot. Are they sisters?


**Business First**

I don't own Bleach. That privilege belongs to Tite Kubo. Hail the Almighty Kubo.

I know this is very OOC for Kenpachi and definitely not canon. Also I prefer the idea of Kyoraku as Commander so I went with it. I've had the idea for this story for a while and it didn't come out in writing the exact way I had it in my head but when I have an idea, I just let it roll.

Hope y'all enjoy. Be sure to review after reading (criticism welcome). If you like this then be sure to check out the published works of all my family (cause they are better writers than I). Timewaster123456789, SesshomaruFreak, GanymedeLullaby, Henka-Chan, SpunkyOne, TheDrunkenWerewolf and SalazarMarvolo. As well as our collab works over in TheFoxPack.

Without further ado, on with the story.

* * *

 _Yachiru-Chan has been silent ever since that Neliel showed up. Is it really her? I thought she was devoured a long time ago. How can she be Yachiru's twin sister? And if that is the case, how is she an adult while Ya-Chan is still basically a child? Is it because she's an Arrancar?_

All these thoughts were running through Kenpachi's head when he hears Yachiru utter the first words after meeting her sister for the first time since they were separated in Rukongai. "Kenny. She really is my sister, isn't she?" He saw the curious pain in his Lieutenant's eyes. A sharp pierce came to his heart knowing that only Ya-Chan and Nel could answer that. "Do I have to leave you to be with her?"

"Ya-Chan. Of course you don't have to leave me. I have nothing against Nel being your sister. If you want to know for sure, we can ask the Captain of 12 for a confirmation." The thought of Mayuri getting involved made even Kenpachi shiver, but it may be the only way to know for certain.

"I want, no… need to know. If she is then I can accept her again. Or at least I think I can. It kinda worries me that she's an Arrancar. And Commander won't like her being around."

"Don't you worry about Head Captain. I'll talk to him." He looked at the child like officer and saw a young woman. _'So mature when things get serious'_ he lets out a small smile to reassure his pink haired subordinate. "Ya-Chan, we'll sort this out. Go and tell Mayuri that it's an urgent request that a NON-INVASIVE DNA is required between yourself and your sister. And I'll go to Squad 1 Barracks and talk to Kyoraku."

As they go their separate ways, Yachiru suspects the slightest worry in her Captain's eyes. _'Kenny. I don't want to lose her again. And I never want to lose you. You mean everything to me.'_

Kenpachi strode along the streets to 1st Barracks and waited a moment before knocking on the Commander's office door. "Head Captain, may I have a word?"

"Hmm... ah Kenpachi of course. What's on your mind?" The brunette man enquired. It was unusual for the 11th Captain to ask for anything.

"I… I'm worried about Yachiru. Ever since…" he started to speak but couldn't find the right words.

"If this is about Nel, then she's already told me." Shunsui gave a small smile in order to reassure the giant. Something he never thought he'd have to do. "I've sent her to Mayuri for a DNA just to be sure. Oh and by the way, whether they are or not, Nel can still stay here. If she wants to. Aizen is no longer a threat and therefore with I doubt Nel is a threat either. Trust me. I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Thank you Captain Commander." Kenpachi bowed before exiting to find Yachiru. _'I hope she's alright.'_

When Yachiru reached the barracks of squad 12, she was a little surprised to see Nel already speaking to Creepy Clown.

"Nel. What are you doing here?" Yachiru asked calmly.

"Possibly the same as you. Captain Commander asked me to come for a DNA. It's the only way to be certain." Nel replied hoping that Yachiru was wanting the same thing.

"My, this is interesting," Mayuri interrupted. "An Arrancar and a Soul Reaper Lieutenant being possible sisters. That could make you both intriguing research subjects."

"If you did that, then Kenny would hunt you down and you know it." Yachiru retorted.

"How do we do this test?"

"Well I already have the Lieutenant's data on the system so I just need a pin prick from you and we're all done."

"Kenny said Non-Invasive"

"Oh come on. It's not like I'm chopping your arm off is it?" Mayuri complained.

Nel sighed and gave her sample to Mayuri. "How long before we get the results?"

"Just a few moments. Wait here and I'll work my magic." Mayuri walked away leaving the girls to await the findings.

"Is he always that sadist?" Nel whispered and Yachiru nodded her head giggling.

"I call him Creepy Clown. Well, what would one expect if he dresses up like one?" Both girls break out in a fit of laughter as Kenpachi arrives.

"I see you're having fun. Bonding already, that's good."

"KENNY!" Yachiru jumped onto his shoulders and Kenpachi couldn't help but smile at his adopted daughter. Happy to see that she had brightened up a bit.

"Good news" Mayuri called as he returned. "Oh hello Captain Zaraki. You here for the result as well?"

"Captain Kurosutchi." Kenpachi replied. Only to remain dignified.

"Looks like you are related after all. Now I have two new research subjects for experiments." A sly smile spread across his sinister painted face.

 _'_ _You wouldn't dare Clown face.'_ Nel thought; fists in tight balls.

"So we're sisters?" Excitement in Yachiru's voice told Kenpachi that his daughter was back.

"Yes. You're sisters. Are you sure you don't want to be included in my latest experiment? It could be fun. Oh well, if not then I'll just have to accept that won't I?" sulked the 12th Squad Captain as he entered his barracks again.

"Thank you Captain." Shouted Nel as all three of them walked off down the road. "Everyone has nicknames in your mind Yachiru. I was wondering, do you have one for me?" Nel then enquired.

"Erm… I don't know. Kenny is usually better at giving people names than I am."

Kenpachi held back a chuckle as he thought about it for a second. "How about Bubble-gum?"

Yachiru gasped "We can be the Bubble-gum Sisters."

Excitement clear on her face, how could Nel refuse the title of their connection? "YES!"

"Then it's settled. From here on out, I now name you the Bubble-gum sisters."

The two sisters then skipped up the street to 11th barracks. Their laughter and happiness was so contagious that the giant also found himself walking with a spring in his step.


End file.
